Fallen Sky
by christytrekkie
Summary: Funny thing about dying. Your life flashes before your eyes and when Buffy jumped to save Dawn, she came to a startling realization.


Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS. Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy has that privilege.

Response to the a href="/Story-24255-104/cloudleonsgurl+The+Worlds+She+Never+ " Fallen Sky /a Challenge by cloudleonsgurl.

Thanks to Oxnate for your Beta Work, it is greatly appreciated. Any mistakes are my own.

Buffy looked out at the horizon and knew what she had to do. Death was her gift.

"Dawn, listen to me. Listen. I love you," Buffy looked into Dawns eyes seeing the protest there. At the same time she thought of her friends and how they would react to what she was about to do. Willow, she smiled inwardly as she thought on that shy girl that she had befriended that first day in a new school. The girl that had accepted her and all the baggage that came with Buffy Summers, vampire slayer. The girl that had put her life in danger to help out not just Buffy, but the world. Her friend would be slow to accept and move on from her death and would go through denial for quite some time. But she knew from experience that grief was a very real thing, and everyone got through it eventually in their own way.

She refocused her attention to her now crying sister. "I will always love you. But this is the work that I have to do. Tell Giles… tell Giles I figured it out. And, and I'm okay," she took a moment to think of her Watcher, her friend, her father figure who had been more of a father to her than the biological one these last few years. They had been through many ups and downs, disagreements, fall-outs and triumphs together and she would miss him awfully. He would miss her just as much she guessed, she wished she could have a little more time to tell him just how much he was appreciated and loved by her.

"Give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other," Buffy thoughts briefly fell upon Tara, Spike and Anya, thinking how much she would miss them as well. The thought of missing Anya and her verbal diarrhea; as well as Spike, the one that had been her nemesis for all but the end of this God forsaken Greek tragedy, surprised her somewhat.

She looked down at the widening disturbance that Dawn's blood had opened and knew she had little time. "You have to be strong Dawn, the hardest thing in this world… is to live in it," her eyes became wet as her thoughts gave way to unwanted memories of losing her beloved mother. At least she would be reunited with her after this.

"Be brave Dawn. Live for me," with that she caressed her little sister's hair and kissed a visibly distraught Dawn Summers on her cheek. Buffy then turned and rain the length of the platform and dove of the tower and into the anomaly. As it caught her body, it felt as if it was tearing her apart from the inside out and everything that made her tick was shutting down one by one. The anomaly was stripping her completely to close itself.

Funny thing about dying. Your life flashes before your eyes and when Buffy jumped to save Dawn, she came to a startling realization about the one person she had save for last in her thoughts. The one person she had not been completely honest with about things. Why arguments with him hurt the most, that she cared a little too much about what he thought of her, the reason why she had tried so hard to keep him out of the fight. When he had all but told her to go after Riley when he'd left, how she had so wanted to tell him then that… that…

She Buffy Anne Summers was in love with Alexander Lavelle Harris.

He had been there even when the man, who she thought was the love of her life, wasn't. He had been there to save her more times than she could count and she had never gave him credit for being her White Knight. A regret she apparently would take to her grave.

As she died the powers that be showed up. They never liked to be there in the lives of their champions but always liked a front row seat to their always spectaculars deaths. They shamelessly eavesdropped in on the Slayer's thoughts.

They realized that one of their greatest champions would never rest in peace with such a regret weighing down on her. Love was a powerful force and should never be left unrequited, especially when the two involved both love the other. They decided to take action just this once.

Buffy felt her life swiftly drifting away and before she hit the ground she was gone and there was nothing but darkness. Or so she thought.


End file.
